


Keep Me Warm

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [11]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: Hoth is cold, and you loathe the cold. But luckily, Din is there to heat you up.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloTroggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloTroggy/gifts).



> This cute chapter is dedicated to HelloTroggy, who has been faithfully following this series and who just dedicated a work of their own to me. It's called "What We Have in the Light." Please go check it out! By the way, I would love to do back and forth gifted works with any Mando writer out there who is interested. I think the tradition of gifting smut is adorable and strange and lovely.

Hoth. Why did people running from the law always retreat to the most unpleasant spots in the galaxy? You knew why, of course: to discourage bounty hunters from coming after them.

“Why not Naboo?” you asked your boyfriend grumpily from the seat behind the pilot’s. “Personally, I think more quarries should hide out on worlds like Naboo. But no. It’s all Outer Rim this, and Abandoned Rebel Fortress that.”

“The Rebel headquarters are probably what drew him here,” Din said. “If I were hiding on a planet barely capable of supporting life, I’d pick one with an abandoned habitation spot, too. That’s where I’ll be looking first.”

“At least I don’t have to go out in the snow with you.”

“You don’t like the cold, I presume?” Din asked, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

“I do not. No sir. Warm-blooded creatures were not intended to be surrounded by ice.”

“Plenty of people live on ice worlds.”

“And I’m not one of them,” you said resolutely. “I’d rather brave the scum and villainy of a scughole like Tatooine than live on an ice planet. At least Tatooine is warm.”

“I find the idea of you on Tatooine hilarious. What would you do there, be a moisture farmer?”

You scoffed. “Excuse me, I happen to have excellent mechanic skills. And ships from all over the galaxy pass through the Mos Eisley spaceport. I would get to work on so many different kinds of spacecraft.” You sighed dreamily. “Just once, I’d like to get my hands deep in the guts of a Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop.”

“That sounds sexual.”

“What? No!” you sputtered. “I just meant—”

Din was laughing.

You kicked the back of his chair. “You’re so dirty-minded.”

“Just trying to distract you from the chilly, icy surface of the planet we’re landing on.”

You shivered. “I hate you.” But even if he was messing with you, distraction sounded like a good idea. “Tatooine. Yes, nice warm Tatooine, with two suns and sand as far as the eye can see. If they wouldn’t hire me as a mechanic, what else could I do there? Hmm. I could be a barmaid in a cantina. Do you think I’m pretty enough to pull off the ‘flirty waitress’ look? Do you think I could show some cleavage and get lots of tips, Din?”

“This sounds like a loaded question. Yes?” He said the word very slowly, turned up at the end in uncertainty.

You didn’t bother reassuring him. “Ooh, or I could be the queen of a crime syndicate!”

“I’d like to see that.”

“Yeah, me too. That sounds like the life.” Leaning back in your chair, you stroked the top of the kid’s head as if petting a loth cat. “Servants attending to my every need, outfits to rival Padmé Amidala’s.”

“Doling out gruesome justice to those who wrong you.”

“That’s the best part,” you joked.

Din swiveled the chair. “This chat was a lot of fun, but I’m sad to report that we’re here.”

“Oh no.”

“Don’t give me those big eyes. You’ll be perfectly warm inside the _Crest_. It’s built to withstand the vacuum of space. It can handle a little snow.”

‘A little snow,’ he said. It turned out to be a lot of snow. Soon after Din left, a storm hit, and gusty winds battered the ship from all sides. Out of the cockpit’s viewport, you could see only a swirling mass of gray.

Din would be fine, nearby in the Rebel hideout, insulated from the storm. And he could find his way back to you with the homing beacon on his vambrace. Even if the ship were buried under snow, he would be able to track its location. And you had supplies to wait out the storm in here for as long as it lasted.

It was fine. Everything was fine. But the temperature was dropping.

If you were feeling rational, you would admit that the ship’s life-support systems were doing a pretty good job fighting back the sub-zero temperatures outside. Your life was not in danger from the cold, even if your breath clouded in front of your face. The temperature held and didn’t drop any further.

But you were not feeling rational; you were feeling cold. And cranky.

You put the baby in his pram and surrounded him with spare clothing to keep him insulated, then you closed it up. He would be warm in there, at least. Next, you gathered every blanket, pillow, and spare cape of Din’s you could find and made a nest in the center of the ship’s hull, the warmest spot. You put on a heavy coat, settled down in your nest, and shivered.

Din found you wrapped in a blanket that covered everything but your eyes. He closed the ramp quickly behind him so no more snow would swirl inside, froze the quarry in carbonite, then said, “I’ll be right back,” and hurried up the ladder to pilot the ship off the planet. Once the _Crest_ was heading away from Hoth, he returned and knelt in front of you. He took off his helmet and tried not to smile.

You met his eyes mournfully. “I am not having a good time right now.”

“I like this little fortress of blankets that you’ve built,” he said.

“It’s a nest,” you corrected him. Idiot man.

“Can I join you in your nest?”

You considered. Maybe the proximity of another warm body would help raise the temperature. “All right, but only if you remove all the metal.” You gestured at him, keeping your hand under the blanket.

Din pulled off pieces of armor one by one and set them aside. He unclipped the rifle and leaned it against the wall. Then he crawled over you, pulling apart the edges of the blanket to slip inside it and leaning you back onto the ground.

At least the floor was padded, but Din’s weight made it hard to breathe. “Oof. You’re so heavy.”

Din pulled another blanket over the top of him, completely encasing you.

You closed your eyes and tried to absorb his body heat. Even with all this, your insides felt frozen.

“Are your teeth chattering?” Din asked incredulously. “It’s not even that cold, _cyar’ika_.”

“I get cold easily, okay! Don’t make fun of me while I’m in pain. Hey, what are you doing?”

He was sliding an ungloved hand under your shirt. “I’m keeping you warm.”

You stiffened, but the touch was unexpectedly nice. Especially when it crawled up to your breast and squeezed. Even better, his lips found your jawline, pressing soft kisses along it.

Din’s hips rolled against yours. Had he always been settled there and you just hadn’t noticed? “Still chilly?”

“A little,” you squeaked. What else would he do to warm you up?

He rolled his hips again. “Can I take these pants off you?”

“Yeah, okay.”

He pulled them and your underwear off, then climbed back over you, pulling his own pants down enough to free his dick. Settled on top of you again, he rocked against your slit, not yet entering.

You were getting aroused now, for certain. The smooth slide of his dick was evidence of that. And the tiny glowing feeling in the pit of your stomach. You dragged your hands up his back, keeping him close.

Din kissed you on the mouth. “You looked adorable snuggled up in that blanket.” He kissed you again. “I love you so much.”

You wrenched your mouth away. “I love you too. Can you please fuck me now?”

In response, he angled his dick so the tip pressed at your entrance.

He was being too slow, teasing. You slid your hips down over his dick and took him inside you.

Din groaned and grabbed your waist to steady you. “Easy.”

You wrapped your legs around him in response. Your inner muscles were hard to control, but you squeezed as much as possible around his dick.

“Shavit,” he cursed. And he began fucking you.

Keeping you warm, he’d said. If keeping you warm was his goal, it was working. That little glow in your stomach was growing into a fire. And the longer he fucked you, the hotter you got, until eventually you worked off the coat because it was too constricting.

Din was panting and sweating from exertion. The blanket still covering him probably didn’t help, so you tugged it off too.

“We need to do this every time I get cold,” you said.

“I’ll do this, _fuck_ , I’ll do this whenever you want.”

Laying with him was so easy, so right. Din treated your body like… What was a good metaphor? Like his beloved rifle; he knew every inch of it, how to handle it to make it do precisely what he wanted. You giggled at the mental image.

Din hefted your legs higher on his hips. You remembered your leg wrapped around Boba as he fucked you against the wall of his ship.

Hold on. Why were you thinking of the other bounty hunter now? Feelings swirled in your chest like the snowstorm on Hoth. You pushed them right the fuck down.

It was Din on top of you, Din pounding into you, brushing your sweet spot with every thrust. You forgot the other man as you focused on the one you loved who was here, taking care of you and driving you toward the climax of your pleasure.

“Din.” You whispered his name into his ear. You said it again and again until you were coming, still moaning his name.

He finished inside you, then rested his weight on your chest again, catching his breath.

“You’re still so heavy!” you complained. “Din!”

He turned to the side so you lay facing each other. He snuggled closer to you, nuzzling into your neck and pulling you tight to his chest.

Yes, this was warm. This was right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are enjoying this smut series, I also am concurrently working on a Mando/Cara Dune/Original Female Character story called "Parenthood." Lots of cute baby Yoda/Grogu moments in that one, and yes, more sex!


End file.
